I Wish You'd Just Leave Me Alone
by Lokiyyu
Summary: All Miku wants is for Gumi to leave her alone. "Why does she have to be so weird?" All Gumi wants is for Miku to like her. "Why does she think I'm so weird?"


**Weeeell, this will be my first long peice. Soo, yeah... enjoy! **

* * *

The first day back to school. It was September the 1st. The start of a whole new school year.

Gumi was so nervous. She had been standing in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror for about a half hour now. She had woken up specifically early to be sure she was completely ready. Made herself a big breakfast of waffles and cereal with a glass of milk. Packed her bags full of all the binders, pencils, and anything else she would need for school. And of course she had gotten dressed in her freshly pressed uniform. It was two years old by now, this would be Gumi's third year in high school. She was going into 11th grade, and even if she had been over this for two years now, she couldn't help but still feel nervous.

The girl had to make sure she had done everything twice, before she was presentable enough. Brushed her teeth twice, washed her face twice, brushed her hair... she was ready to go.

Gumi let out a long sigh, hanging her head. She felt her cheeks go red, as she thought up all the possible scenario's that could happen this year. Would this finally be the year when she gets a boyfriend? Would she make some new friends? Would any of her present friends be in any of her classes? There was so much to consider, but it all sounded so fun!

Gumi raised her head, nodding at herself in the mirror. She was ready.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, and it was completely peacefull out. The only sound she could hear were her shoes scraping across the pavement, the occasional gentle breeze wisking past her. Gumi finally stopped at her bus stop, taking a seat on the curve to wait. _'This is it.' _She thought. _'This will be the year that everything will go right. I'll make sure of it!' _Gumi grinned to herself. She was going to do herself proud. She'd have all new great marks in all her classes, new friends, and if possible, maybe even a boyfriend! "OOOOOOOH, I'M SO EXCITED!" She squealed aloud, not realising she had done so.

Until-

"Excited? About what?"

Gumi turned beat red, as she turned around to face a boy. His red hair was unkempt, and he had a bored expression on his face, his posture was lazy. He yawned, as he dropped his bag on the ground, stuffing a hand in his pant pocket.

Gumi shot up quick, like a rocket. 'I-I-!" She studdered, putting a hand over her mouth.

One thing Gumi had forgotten. She was extremely awkward, and really shy. She was loud and out going around people she knew, but around new people, she was a total mess. How could she make new friends, or even a boyfriend by being so shy? She began to wonder how she had even made friends. They all thought she was pretty weird, but accepted it, so Gumi didn't mind. But she still wondered... she was always so shy around others.

However, this boy didn't seem to notice, or even care for that matter, about how awkward she was. He only rolled his eyes and sighed, taking a smoke out of his pocket. "Whatever." He said as he strolled past her, taking a seat on the curve, lighting up his smoke.

Gumi swallowed hard, still frozen in her spot.

He looked back at her, and rolled his eyes again, while chuckling. "Are you gonna tell me your name then? I'm Akaito." He introduced himself, patting the ground next to him.

"G-Gumi," The green haired girl managed to say, as she waddled over to him. "I-I'm Gumi." She said more clearly, with a sigh as she sat down next to him. However she flinched, and moved away from him, smelling the smoke.

He only chuckled some more. "Nice to meet you. What grade you in?"

"W-well, I'm going, um, no, I am In grade 11. Yourself?" She asked.

"12. So I'm your senior." He grinned widely.

Gumi smiled a little back, and scooted a little more away from him. He didn't seem like a bad guy... but something about him didn't seem right, either. She made a note to herself to try and stay clear from him. Too bad they shared a bus, so now it'd be hard to avoid him.

Akaito was about to say something again, when Gumi suddenly stood upright again, and yelled out, "Oh look! Here comes the bus!" before he could say anything. As usual, Akaito rolled his eyes, picking himself up.

"You know, I've only met you, and I think you're kinda weird." The red head said before the bus came to a haul.

Gumi sighed as she climbed into the bus. First person she met, and he already thought she was weird. Cool. This was going to be an interesting school year.

Gumi took a seat, setting her bag down. She felt glad to finally be away from her 'senior'. He may think she was weird, but Gumi knew he was even weirder. And not in a good way.

"So Gum-Gum!"

Gumi almost screeched, as Akaito jumped next to her on the bus, as it started to pull away. He chuckled again. "Scare ya?"

"A little!" Gumi put a hand on her chest, still trying to catch her breath. "Don't you think I'm weird or something? W-what do you want?" She swallowed hard.

"I never said that was a bad thing! Weird girls are cute." He grinned.

Gumi only gave him a look of amusement, as she scanned the bus audience for new faces.

When suddenly, she saw her.

Gumi's mouth dropped open.

A seat back from her sat a beautiful girl. She looked like she could be around Akaito's age, she was probably in grade 12 too then.

Pale, creamy looking skin, long teal hair done up in high pigtails, big beautiful green eyes... all Gumi could do was stare in amazement. She was nothing compared to this girl. Scrawny, green hair that could never stay still... this girl was just so beautiful!

"Hello? Gum-Gum? Who are you gawking at?" Akaito was waving his hand in front of Gumi, trying to catch her attention. She only snapped out if it now, as she turned redder in embarrassment. She was gawking? Oh no. This girl didn't notice did she?

Akaito followed Gumi's gaze, over to the big tailed girl sitting alone. And then he looked back to Gumi with a cheeky grin on his face. Gumi dropped her head in embarrassment. "Miku, huh?"

Upon hearing her name, Miku turned her head, to see who had said her name. Akaito turned around, and their eyes locked. Miku's eyes widened for a minute. "Akaito?" She said, seeming surprised. She scooted closer off the seat away from the window to talk to him.

"Miku!" Akaito announced, moving over to hug her tightly.

"Oh okay! I missed you too, I guess." She laughed a bit, as Akaito returned to his seat, next to Gumi.

"Sorry, It's just been a while. I missed you alot." Akaito said.

"I can tell. I'm surprised they let you into this school. What with your past and all."

Gumi raised a brow. His past? Was he a criminal or something?! She could almost feel herself going faint. But she was curious as well. So, she tugged on his sleeve, trying to get his attention. Akaito turned to face her. "What did you do that was so bad?" She asked.

Miku tried to look over Akaito's shoulder. "Who you talking to?"

Akaito turned to face Miku again, ignoring Gumi's question for now. He then looked back at Gumi, who seemed so confused. He grinned then. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you two! Miku, this is Gum-Gum. Gum-Gum, this is Miku." He said, moving a little so the two girls could get sight of eachother.

Miku raised a brow, laughter in her eyes. "Gum-Gum?"

Gumi couldn't even imagine how much she was probably blushing then. "W-well, no, my name is Gumi-..."

But Miku wasn't listening. She was back to joking around with Akaito. "Awww, Akaito! Did you make a new friend? How cute! Good for you!"

Akaito was still grinning, as he put a hand behind his head. "Well, yeah, you know me." He chuckled.

Gumi cleared her throat, trying to get Miku's attention again. 'Excuse me, I just, uh, my name is actually Gumi... not Gum-Gum." She laughed nervously. Miku glanced at her for a minute, and simply laughed.

The bus then stopped. They were now at the school.

'_Ah great, my first bus ride of the year, and I've already been embarrassed.' _Gumi thought, as she grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder, getting off the bus.

Once she was off, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. And she heard a voice complaining. "Ah, look at us! We're the greatest of friends, hey?" Akaito sighed happily, having two cute girls in his arms. Gumi and Miku. The greenhead only blushed with shame. Miku however, was complaining.

"Jees, you may just be worse than your brother. Let me go!" She pushed him off. But he didn't take offence, he only chuckled as usual, and shook his head.

"Whatever then. I'll catch you two later. Peace out!" He gleamed, disappearing into the crowd of people who just got off the bus, into the school.

Miku rolled her eyes. "He can be so annoying." She said to no one in particular. She then looked over to the ever awkward looking Gumi. "Ignore him. He may seem weird, but he'll do no harm. He's just extremely abnoxious."

The two were in the school now. People were rushing past them, eager to start a new year, to go find their lockers. "Your name is Gumi, right?" Miku asked. Gumi nodded wordlessly, not being able to think straight. "I'm Miku." She held out a hand to shake on.

Gumi managed a smile, shaking her hand. _'So soft...' _She thought. "G-Gumi." Was all she could think of to say, but she realised that Miku had already acknowledged who she was now. Her face went red, once again. She tried to play it off by saying something clever, but all that came out was a shaky laugh.

Miku only laughed a bit. "Right. I'll see you around some time then, I suppose." She said. And with that, she walked off, leaving the dumbfounded Gumi to stand there.

After Miku disappeared into the crowd, Gumi snapped out of it. _'D-did I just make a new friend...?' _She wondered, and slowly made her way up the stairs to the second floor, so she could find her locker. Gumi smiled widely. _'This is gunna be a good year.' _


End file.
